Arctic Foxes
---- Arctic Foxes (北極狐, Hokkyokugitsune, Literally Meaning: Arctic Foxes) are a clan of Arctic Mammals with anthropomorphous features that hale from the Land of Brine. They have differing appearances, one Arctic Fox may looking like a entire human, but with their eyes, snount, teeth, ears and tail are most dominant, with white hair/fur, it is not really known for Arctic Foxes to come in any other colour than pure titanum white. The Arctic Foxes are summons for the Shirogitsune, with every Summoner and Summon being a designated pair, both the Shirogitsune Clansman and the Arctic Fox are both picked from birth to be partners, but there are rare cases of the partner finding a Arctic Fox outside of birth. ''Overview The Arctic Foxes are descendants of an anicent species of Amaterasu, that once ran through the gorgeous valleys and plains of the Land of Brine, they were revered by Human Tribes to be the best of Trackers and Hunters with Human Tribes enviously attempting to recreate their ways of hunting and tracking, but to no avail. The Amaterasu were affected by the chakra spread from the roots of the Goddess Tree in the prime of the Goddess Tree's life, which created a new species of Fox that could either take an anthropomorphic (humanoid) shape, or remain a Arctic Fox; most taking on the shape of a humanoid that is how the Arctic Foxes came to be (or so the legend goes with the kits woud go to bed). The Arctic Fox summons are extremely versatile in battle due to the fact that Shirogitsune and Arctic Fox clan members usually will marry and bear children, which furthered into the Shirogitsune and Arctic Fox blood pact, a pact in which the Nine-Tailed Sage and the Great Fox Sage both gave blood in order to create the ''Blood Pact, which solidified the Arctic Foxes and the Shirogitsune Clans as two halves of the same whole. Now the Arctic Fox summons have more human attributes instead of Fox attributes, but are still able to revert to their Arctic Fox form, with the Shirogitsune they aren't able to gain white hair/fur, nor are the Arctic Foxes able to get any other colour than a white for a fur (instead of the Nine-Tailed Sage), but there was only one known case of an Arctic Fox being a colour other than white. Arctic Foxes have a different aging process than their human-counterparts, with the Shirogitsune, they age without gaining any noteable features, only with their face sagging since their natural elastisity begins to wear thing. Though the Arctic Foxes do not lose their natural elastisity but instead they grow new tails; which would typically end when the number of tails reached nine which signifies that they are nearing the ends of their life. The Arctic Foxes are usually smaller in stature, more agile, with better control over their Kekkei Tōta than their human-counterparts, speaking which they able able to eloquently perform as a splendid duo if the Summoner and the Summonee train together daily, with most of the primary Ninjutsu Training going to the Arctic Fox, and the primary Taijutsu and Genjutsu training going to the human-counterpart. ''Abilities The Arctic Foxes have a wide array of skills they are able to utilize in and out of battle, such as their mastery over tracking. The Arctic Foxes have extraordinarily superb olfatic capablities, being able to track their specified target up to and over a continent away, able to do this by flooding chakra into their noses, which boosts their overall olfatic abilities, to be able to sniff out even the most nullified scented of enemies, but overuse of their abilities may cause Phantosmia. They also have their own Kekkei Tōta, a rare Clear Release in which they are able to created flames that can scorth, cauterize or incinerate a target. Chill, congeal or freeze a target, or both simultaneously to burn and freeze their targets at the same time. Known Arctic Foxes *(FRAMEWORK) Trivia *'Special Thanks:''' Special thanks to Kokoa-Chan, for giving me all these cool ideas to use for my page and for my lore, thanks again Kokoa-Chan! Category:Maestro